Not a Fairytale Love Story
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Sakura is captured by Itachi and used as his sex slave. At first it's a hate-hate relationship, but can their differences be set aside when faced with the ultimate decision? Lots of lemons. I suck at lemons, so bare with me. Itasaku
1. Captured

Everyone thinks that love is like a fairytale. Love is meeting by chance and feeling the attraction immediately. Love is walks on the beach and romantic dinners. Love is when everyone is happy for you and nothing can tear you apart.

Well, everyone is WRONG.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm in love.

Even though we didn't meet by chance, and we didn't feel the attraction immediately. Even though we didn't go for walks on the beach and eat at romantic restaurants. And no one approves of us, and we have been torn apart.

Even though neither one of us will ever admit it out loud.

We met on the battle field. And before you ask, no, we weren't allies. He was the enemy.

We fought for an entire day before either of us faltered. And, of course, it was me who faltered. He took advantage of it and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was tightly bound and sitting against a tree with a black robe with red clouds draped lazily over me. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, I saw two figures. One was asleep and the other was watching for enemies. The one watching for enemies didn't turn, only stated:

"If you try to escape I will kill you."

I growled and tried to wiggle out of the ropes. They tightened. Chakra ropes. I swore.

"If I have to kill you Leader will not be happy. I'm sure your friends would not be happy either. Especially the Kyuubi container. What do you want to be he could do something rash?"

In that moment I hated him. I hated him more then his bastard brother ever could.

"Fuck you."

In the blink of an eye I was pinned to the tree.

"I would watch what you say, kunouchi," he hissed.

"My name is Sakura," I growled back," and fuck you."

"Hn."

He dropped me and walked off.

"Kisame. Get up."

The blue man stood and stretched his arms.

"Get the hostage."

"Right," he growled and tossed me over his shoulder.

They traveled to a small cottage I recognized from a mission in the past and felt so stupid. They hid right in the middle of one of the busiest roads to Kusagakure!

"Kisame. You are free to do as you please."

The shark-like man set me down in front of Itachi and chuckled.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to go to the brothel for a while now. Have fun, Itachi-san."

He grabbed my bound wrists and pulled me inside the cottage. It was completely dark for a moment before the lights automatically came on. He took me to a room and pushed me inside. It was a bathhouse.

"There are towels in the pantry. Do not stay in the water too long or I will be forced to come get you."

I grumbled and complied. As soon as he left I looked for an escape route. None. i sighed in defeat and decided to take the bath the Akatsuki had offered.

When my skin was as clean as I could get it and my hair was as silky as silk itself, I got out and dried off. I noticed the clothes sitting there that hadn't been there before.I put them on and opened the door to the hall way. Itachi appeared and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall to another room. This one was a bedroom.

The walls were bare and the was only necessities in the room. A bed clad in black and red, an oak desk and wardrobe combo, and a small bedside table with one drawer.

Just like Sasuke's apartment.

He took me to the bed and attached a collar with a chain on it to my neck, even though I struggled. When I tried to take it off it zapped me.

"It will intensify every time you try to remove it."

I growled and lunged at him. He lunged at me at the same time and pinned me to the bed.

"Now, about that fuck you were talking about earlier..."

My eyes widened.


	2. Taken

**This chapter is very lemony. don't say I didn't warn you. Don't like, go to the next chapter.**

.x.x.x.x

.x.x.x.x

.x.x.x.x

.x.x.x.x

.x.x.x.x

"N-no. Get away from me-"

He pulled my wrists above my head and chained them so that I couldn't move them. It just so happened that the top I had on was a tied kimono top. Great.

I started kicking and he just pushed my legs apart, sitting between them while he untied my top.

"Let me go, you bastard! Sasuke is going to kill you!"

At this he smirked.

"My foolish little brother will never be strong enough to truly defeat me."

"Bastard."

He grabbed my breasts as soon as they were bare, rubbing his thumbs against the tight rosebuds on top of them. I hissed and tried to kick him. He pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere behind him before leaning down and taking my breast in his mouth. I screaed and tried to wiggle out from under him. A lot of good that did.

His free hand slipped down my stomach and into the pants that were too loose on me. I clinched my legs together and tried to stop him, but he just scooted closer to me, forcing my legs to open. His index finger brushed against my clit, sending chills up my spine. he released my breast and went for the other one while he unbuttoned my pulled them off, carefully holding my ankles to keep from getting kicked. So instead, I kneed his in the mouth.

Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away, then looked at his hand.

His blood hand connected with my cheek. I screamed at the sudden sting in my cheek and the metallic taste in my mouth.

He kissed the corner of my mouth gently and licked away the blood that had come out of my mouth.

Just as he kissed me, his finger jabbed into my womanhood. I cried out against his mouth because it hurt. The friction burned like when Tsunadae first threw me in training and I hit the tree.

He pinched my nipple and rolled it and I tightened around his finger. He added another and spread them inside me, stretching my walls painfully.

"If you don't loosen up, this is going to hurt very badly."

"G-go to hell."

He licked my cheek and nuzzled my neck. I bit my lip. I couldn't help but cry out when he nipped at my ear. He smirked.

"So, that is your weakness."

I wiggled, trying to get free again, but it only caused his fingers to move more inside me. His thumb circled my clit and pressed against it His mouth nipped my ear and his free hand fondled my breasts and teased my nipples.

When he pulled his hand away, it was wet and i was shaking. He slipped off his pants and boxers in one motion. I closed my eyes as he lowered himself on top of me. He kissed my neck, leaving hickies, while he slowly slid himself inside me. With one strong thrust, me began pounding inside me. I screamed as he tore the barrier inside me.

He froze as soon as I cried out, staying perfectly still. He kissed my tears away and waited for me to adjust. When I had, he continued to thrust into me. I gritted my teeth as a wave hit me, followed by his own. His hot seed seeped into my body as he collapsed on top of me.

When his breathing returned to normal, he unhooked my wrists and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. He pulled the sheets over us and closed his eyes.

"Don't try anything, or you will regret it."


	3. Akatsukified

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Almost as soon as i groaned, there was a glass of water and two pills in my hand.

"It's Aspirin. Take it."

I took the pills and swallowed them, then curled back up. The blue haired woman sighed and looked at me with concern.

"Come on, get up and we'll go wash you off."

I stood and fell right back down. The pain shot threw me and she swore.

"That damn Uchiha. I'm going to have to talk to him."

She helped me up and wrapped a robe around me.

"Let's get you in a bath and then we'll see if we can get you some food."

I gave her a weird look.

"I thought I was a hostage."

The look on her face said I'd hurt her feelings.

"I may be a missing ninja and an Akastuki, but a woman's gotta eat, especially after a night with THAT guy."

"Have you... ever... you know?"

"With Itachi? No, but he's the Uchiha prodigy. I mean, most of the girls he does are so pale when they leave him and can barely even walk. A few even died after a night with him, but I think that had nothing to do with his stamina."

After soaking in a bath for well over an hour I got dressed and Konan, the woman with blue hair, walked with me to the kitchen. Ajoined with the kitchen was a dinning room and on the other side of the dinning room was a sitting room. I could hear the other Akatsuki talking in there.

Konan handed me some of the dango she had pulled out and we sat at the counter and ate.

"You're from Konoha," she said.

"Yes. I was the Hokage's apprentice."

"Really? I wonder why Itachi failed to mention this to Leader? What else do I need to know about you?"

"That if you hurt Naruto I'll kill every single one of you single handedly."

She smiled, "he means that much to you?"

"He's like a little brother to me. I'd do anything for the dobe."

She smiled even more.

"What if I told you that if you joined us we could extract the kyubbi without killing him?"

I glarred at her.

"I'd die before joining you."

"That may be an option," said a man's voice from behind me.

I turned to look at him. He looked about 10 years older then Kakashi and excactly like Naruto, except his entire face had piercings all over it.

"I am Pein, the leader of Akatsuki. What Konan said is right. If we had you there during the extraction, we could preserve the container's life force while extracting the demon. But, for that to happen, you have to become a member of Akatsuki. And once you join, there is no going back."

"But you will save your friend's life. is that not worth it?" Konan asked.

I thought about it and caught the sight of something behind Pein.

Itachi. The look in his eyes...

Where had I seen that before? Where had I seen anger mixed with hurt and pain and despair and rage? And, a bit of some unnamed emotion?

For some reason, even after everything that had happened, after seeing them kill my comrades and after what Itachi did to me, I felt like I couldn't leave here without removing that look from his eyes.

I never wanted to see that look on anyone.

Not even a man like Itachi Uchiha.

I looked up at Pein with determination and nodded.

"Alright. I'll join you."

He smiled.

"Excellent. Before I can formally add you to the Akatsuki payroll, you must do two things. First, you must cross out your hitai-ate."

I nodded and did as I was told.

"And what else?"

"Your ring is the ring of the Void. It will be worn on your left pinkie at all times.

"Itachi, go with Sakura to get her ring. Make sure the snake bastard doesn't try anything."

I frowned," by snake bastard, do you mean..."

Pein nodded.

"At the moment, the one in possession of your Akatsuki ring... is Orochimaru."


	4. Orochibastard

"So let me get this strait, Orochimaru took his ring with him when he left Akatsuki, you guys have known where he was, but you were just too lazy to go and get it?"

"Hai."

I groaned and thought to myself, 'great. If there rings mean THAT much to them and they haven't gone to get it, that means... at this rate... Shikamaru-kun will be an Akatsuki in no time!'

We were just passed the Rice Country border when both Itachi and I sensed it.

We both jumped out of the way as exploding kuni came at us. As the sent of the explosive filled the air, I knew who it was.

"Konoha," I whispered to Itachi.

He nodded.

"Akatsuki, you are under arrest," the ANBU man said.

I knew that voice.

"Itachi, he is a Hyuuga, and very skilled. Do not let him touch your chakra points."

"Hai."

The ANBU with a shuriken on the cheek of the mask tossed another kuni.

"She is a weapon's expert, and pretty weak without a weapon. The other one their height is a tai jutsu specialist, and the older one is too, but he also knows how to fight the sharingun. Let me take him and the girl. You deal with the Hyuuga and the other tai jutsu specialist."

"Hai."

I hated to fight Team Guy, they were my friends, but I also couldn't let them take me back to Konoha. I had to be there when the kyubbi was extracted.

So I fought. I took out Tenten first by hitting the same pressure point Sasuke had hit on me. Guy blocked my attacks and tried to get in a hit. I caught it and his eyes got wide.

"There are only two people who can catch that hit. Tsunadae and..."

I smiled and tossed my hat aside.

"Hiya, Guy."

I hit his neck and he slumped to the ground. I came up at Neji's blind spot and hit him, then Lee.

"Let's get going."

He nodded.

-x-

When we arrived at Orochimaru's lair, we were met with a surprise.

Orochimaru was dead.

And his ring was missing.

"Well lovely. How do we figure out who took the ring?" I asked.

"Whoever killed Orochi-bastard has the ring."

I paused mid-thought. Did THE ITACHI UCHIHA just make a JOKE?

I shook my head, ignoring the crack.

"Okay, so, who killed him."

"I'll give you one guess. His name begins with Sas- and ends with -iha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? As in your brother?"

"Hai."

I shook my head.

"Okay, so now we had to track down Sasuke-teme. Where do we start?"

"No idea."

I groaned.

"Great. How long do you think it's been since Orochimaru was killed?"

He glanced at the body, then shrugged.

"About a day or two."

"Which means he could be anywhere. Where is the most likely place he would go if his killing Orochimaru wasn't a complete whim?"

"Assuming he's planning something, I would say the Uchiha family's weaponry supplier in Wind. I assume he believes he's ready to come after me. Which would mean that all we have to do is sit and wait. He'll come to us."

"So, we're going back to the base?"

He nodded.

"Hai."

"But first..."

His eye brow rose and I smirked at him.

"Let's go get some food."

He chuckled, something I would never picture Itachi Uchiha doing.

"Hai, let's eat."


	5. Meetings

Itachi kissed my shoulder and I sighed.

"I really need to get up, Itachi. Leader wanted to talk to me this morning, remember? Something about setting up a better medical system when we switch to Amegakure?"

He grumbled and released me. I sighed and got up to put some cloths on. When I was proper, I went to the meeting room and greeted Pein.

"As I said yesterday, we have many ninja in Rain who die because we simply do not have the medical knowledge to treat some of the more lethal conditions our shinobi encounter. I want you to teach our medical staff so that we can better treat and protect our ninja who work hard to make our goal a reality."

I nodded.

"I will train them. I'd also like to at least give the genin and chunin a basic understanding of medical care."

He agreed," very well. Apon graduation from the ninja academy, our genin will be required to take a first aid class. Anything else?"

I paused foe a moment.

"I am worried about Itachi's eyes. He says that he is fine, but I know from Kakashi and Sasuke the effects the sharingun has on eye sight. I want to treat his eyes, but he refuses."

Pein thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I will give him an order to allow you to treat his eyes."

I bowed and stood to leave.

"Thank you, Leader-sama."

He nodded once more.

"Oh, and Sakura? Could you treat his lungs while you're at it? I don't know if you've looked in his medicine cabnet yet, but he's on a lot of medication. It's the only thing keeping him alive."

I looked at him in shock.

"Itachi's sick?"

"Did you think that his pale complexion was natural? He's been sick for as long as he's been with the Akatsuki, but over the last year it's gotten much worse."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Dismissed."

I walked back to the bedroom I shared with Itachi. He was still in bed and I sat next to him. He opened his eyes and they were black. And glazed over.

He WAS blind.

"What is it?" he asked.

I sighed and put my hand on his chest, concentrating my chakra and searching for the sickness Pein had mentioned. I found it and frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

He sighed.

"I will die by Sasuke's hands soon anyway-"

"No!" I screamed.

He looked shocked and I glarred at the blind man.

"I don't know how, but I know you're planing something for Sasuke, and it's not going to work! He'll never do what you want him to."

Itachi smirked," but don't you understand? He's doing excactly what I want him to."

"Itachi-"

"He's getting stronger, and when he's strong enough to defeact me, he'll be strong enough to defend himself."

I sighed and rubbed my temble.

"Itachi, Sasuke is perfectly capable of protecting himself."

He shook his head.

"No. Not from the real threat. Not from the only man who can defeat me."

I frowned.

"Itachi, who is it?"

He just shhok his head, not answering.

"Itachi-kun, tell me. I want to help-"

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head against the bed.

"DO NOT try to interfere. If He knew..."

"Knew what, Itachi? Who? Please," I cried quietly," please talk to me. I know we got off to a... rough start, but please, talk to me."

He sighed and kissed my lips more tenderly then he did when we had sex.

"If only you knew what you mean to me, Sakura-chan."

I pulled him closer to me. When had the hate I held for him when he raped me gone? When had the lust I'd felt turned into a more meaningful emotion?

When had I started LOVING Itachi Uchiha?

"Ita-kun... I-"

The door burst opened.

"Itachi, Pinky, we have company in the meeting room. You guys might want to come in full uniform."

We nodded and got ready for the meeting. We walked into the meeting room and I almost pissed myself.

"Ah, just who we were waiting for, Itachi, Sakura, I'm sure you remember our guest?"

I glarred.

"How could I forget? He knocked me out and left me on a bench."

Itachi frowned.

"He did what?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura-chan."

"Uchiha, I have no words with you."

He smirked.

"Actually, it seems you do."

Pein nodded.

"Sakura, Sasuke wants you to help him revive the Uchiha clan."

I balked.

"Um, absolutley not-"

"Sakura is already pregnant," Itachi interupted me.

Everyone started talking at once and I looked at him.

"What?"

He sighed.

"I was going to let you find out yourself, but plans have changed."

"How long?" I whispered.

He smirked.

"Since the first time, three and a half months ago."

I glared at him. he frowned and I noticed why. I was crying.

"You bastard! You knew all this time and you didn't say a word!"

Deidara, Kisame, and Pein winced as I pocked him in the chest.

"If you think you're getting in MY pants any time soon, you can think again!"

He smirked.

"Did you forget I don't NEED your consent to fuck you?"

CRACK!

An eerie silent followed my slap to his cheek.

"I thought you'd changed since the first time."

He smirked.

"Not at all.

Then something him me. It wasn't his hand, but an epiphany. He'd said He couldn't know how important I was to him. And he hadn't meant Sasuke.

Someone else in this room was an enemy to Itachi.


	6. Confession

I prayed to myself that Itachi HAD only been trying to protect me, and that his words were carefully calculated lies.

"Fine. I should have known you were still the heartless bastard who killed an entire clan."

Something in his eyes changed and I knew my suspicious were correct. There HAD been more to the massacre then he let on.

"Foolish girl. You are not even FIT to be called a kunoichi, little alone an Akatsuki."

He wanted me out of Akatsuki.

"If you feel that way then talk to Pein. He's the one that wanted the world's second best medic nin."

I turned and walked towards the door.

"Deidara, I'm going to your room."

He nodded.

"Whatever you need, Hime-chan."

-X-

IPOV

Everyone glared at me.

"You made Sakura-chan cry," Hidan grumbled.

"Why'd you do that, Itachi? Haven't you done enough to her, hm?" Deidara asked.

Kisame shook his head.

"I've never seen you that mean to Pinky. You should appolagize."

"If she cannot take a few words she has no use to Akatsuki."

"Wrong," Pein said angrily," Sakura is VERY important. If you haven't gotten it in the three months you've known, Sakura is carrying the fate of the Uchiha clan. And if Madara finds out, you know what he'll do to her, and all your efforts will be in vain."

I clinched my fists.

"This does not concern you, Pein."

"It does now. Unfortunantly for you, I know you well enough now to know nearly all of what you just said was a lie. And also unfortunantly for you, I cannot afford for Sasuke to kill you for meaningless revenge."

I glared at him.

"Say one more word and you WILL regret it, Pein."

He glared at me equally.

"Itachi, it's time for you to face the facts that your perfect plan to save your brother has gone to the birds."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother here isn't a missing ninja at all. In fact, he's on a special mission assigned ten years ago. He has been collecting data for Konoha for years, just like he did as a child. That's how you found out about the corruption in the clan, ne, Itachi?"

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

I sighed. Too late now. My sharingun deactivated and I sat in a chair, pulling out a bottle of pills.

"This was going to be my last dose. Looks like Kisame will have to go into town for me.

"Ten years ago, while in ANBU ROOT under the command of Danzo, I discovered that he was planning to overthrow Konoha, and eventually the world. And he was close. He had the backup of every single Uchiha in the world, except for me. I was too young for the council to allow me to vow my elligence to him. But I did find out, and eventually they asked me to join them. Under the orders of the third Hokage, I acted as a double agent, spying on the Hokage using my ANBU connections while I was truly spying on the Uchiha clan for the Hokage. At one of the meetings, the clan set a date for them to attack Konoha and to overtake the Hokage. At that time I reported tot he Hokage and was ordered to assassinate the entire clan to prevent a civil war. I refused to kill you, Sasuke. You were just a kid and had nothing to do with the corruption. I'd hoped that you would become strong on your own so that you could start a new clan without the corruption. I'd hoped to die by your hands and leave nothing of the truth behind."

Sasuke thought to himself for a minute.

"I... I don't understand? Why save me and not one of the babies who wouldn't even know what the Uchiha clan was?"

I sighed and popped a pill in my mouth.

"Because, foolish little brother, I loved you. I couldn't kill you because I loved you. You were everything to me, even if you would never know it."

He gulped, trying to figure out what to do. A single tear came down his cheek and he smiled.

"Foolish older brother, how could you think that lying to me was the best option?"

"I didn't want you to see our mother as a monster, Sasuke. Even with what she did, she still loved you, even more so then me."


	7. Conception

"Ne, Sakura-chan! Slow down!"

I sighed and waited for Tobi-san to catch up with me. He huffed dramatically, as if out of breath.

"Itachi-san is a jerk, Sakura-chan. Don't take what he says to heart."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Tobi-san."

"If you need to talk to anyone, I'm all ears, ja!"

I nodded.

"Oi, is what he said true? Are you really having a baby?"

I sighed," I guess it's possible. I haven't had my normal monthlies since I joined and I've put on a little weight. I guess I thought I was just... stressed."

He smiled and giggled under his mask.

"Well then, congradulations!"

"Thanks again."

"I should get back to the meeting room. Ja ni!"

I waved and sighed to myself. I felt so tired. I went into Deidara's room and laid on top of the covers. I just wanted to sleep a while and clear my mind.

-X-

When I woke Deidara was coming into the room.

"Hey. You look like you feel better, yeah."

"I do a little. What happened while I was out?"

He smirked.

"Go to the living room and find out yourself."

I did and as soon as I opened the door I saw something that blew my mind. Itachi and Sasuke were having a civil conversation. And Sasuke was smiling. He looked up when I opened the door and I noticed the purple hue to the walls.

"Sakura-chan, come in and close the door."

I did and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. He smiled at me.

"So, you're going to make me an uncle."

I shrugged," looks like it."

"Congradulations."

I smiled at him.

"You're the second person to ask if I was really pregnant and congradulate me."

Itachi stiffened and Sasuke asked," was Tobi the one who asked?"

I was shocked," how did you know-"

Itachi grabbed me by the arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Do not let him touch you. Do not talk to him. All he wants is to cause trouble."

I sighed," Tobi is-"

"Madara Uchiha."

I gasped.

"But, Madara Uchiha was alive at the beginning of Konoha."

"And he is still alive," Sasuke said.

I put my hand on my stomach and Itachi released my arms only to pull me into his lap.

"If you let my child die I will never forgive you."

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. Sasuke sighed and left the room, mumbling about checking out his new room.

"Do you think I wouldn't do everything in my power to stop that from happening? Do you think that, even though the father is an emotionless bastard that-"

His hand connected with my cheek and I gasped. It stung, probably more then the one I'd dealt to him. He grabbed my chin tightly and glared at me.

"What have I said about watching your mouth?"

"And haven't I said 'fuck you' every time?"

His eyes narrowed and even though I felt about 2 inches tall inside, I glared right back. He grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the living area and into our bedroom. He locked the door and pushed me onto the bed. I crawled to the headboard while he walked closer to the bed, removing his cloak and dropping it on the ground in the process. I glared at him and pushed him away. He smirked and pulled the old chains out from behind the headboard. I kicked him and he grunted. The bed creaked as I jumped up and tried to get to the door, but it was no use. Itachi grabbed my waist and pulled me against his back.

"Tisk tisk, Sakura-chan. You know there's no use in fighting me. Remember what happened last time you fought me?"

I wiggled and tried to elbow him in the gut, but he held me too close to him for it to do any good. He chuckled and bit my ear, hard. I screamed and he sighed. His hand came away from my waist and pulled my short hair until my head was pulled back enough to see the mirrors that covered his ceiling. He untied my kimono and tugged my bindings loose. He smirked when my breasts fell loose. I tried to kick him and he pulled my hair more until my neck hurt. His hand cupped my expanding breast and he rolled my tight nipple between his fingers. I cried out and he chuckled, licking my neck as I tried to kick him again.

"Hm... I didn't know your body would respond so readily to this, even though it's against your will. I wonder if the rest of you is like that?"

His hand left me breast and slowly trailed down my small bump. I hadn't noticed my body was changing until I saw the small protrusion between my hips in the mirror above me. I closed my eyes and remembered what Tsunadae had told Kurenei when she had found out she was pregnant.

_"I've heard of how you and Asuma are, Kurenei. And I want you to tell him to be gentle in bed. Rough sex at this stage of your pregnancy could be dangerous for the baby if you were to get too rough."_

I leaned against him and his hand stopped moving.

"Sakura."

I kept my eyes closed but whispered anyway.

"Itachi, be gentle."

After a moment he was silent. He let go of me and stepped away from me. I looked up at him as he pulled his shirt back on and unlocked the door.

"Get some sleep, Sakura."

He closed the door quietly and as the tears in my eyes fell down my cheeks, I wished silently that he had at least slammed it.


	8. Planning

The next few months were slow and emotionally painful. Sakura worked with Konan to set up the new Medical Wing at the base and helped set up the hospital in Rain. Before she knew it, she was showing and getting close to her due date. Itachi and her barely spoke and he usually came to bed after her and got up before her, purposefully avoiding her. Until one night.

Sakura went to bed with a headache. It wasn't long before she was deep in a dream._ Itachi was with her, they were smiling, and they were back in Konoha. She was sitting on the front porch, hugely pregnant, with his arms wrapped around her securely. He kissed her neck and she giggled._

_"Mama!" a little boy yelled happily as he walked up the street with Sasuke at his side. _

_They were both smiling. She smiled and waved at them. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind them and killed the boys instantly. Sakura screamed. She turned to look at Itachi, who's eyes were blank. He fell backwards on the porch and she cried out._

"No! Itachi!"

The bathroom door burst opened and said ninja was at her side instantly. She sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Y-you were dead... I saw you... oh, Itachi! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Can we please stop fighting? I don't want to loose you. Please, forgive me!"

He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura, you did nothing wrong. please, understand, you will only get hurt if you get closer to me. I'm still going to die-"

"No! I'll... I'll heal you. I'll take care of you. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me and our son."

He looked down at her curved stomach and asked.

"We have a son."

She nodded.

"I had an ultrasound when I was 18 weeks pregnant, then again when I was 28. I'm due in six weeks."

He nodded and slowly put his hand on her stomach. Inside, as if feeling the touch, the unborn child moved, kicking his father's hand. For a moment, he was shocked. Sakura giggled at his expression and kissed his cheek.

"He's saying hello. And he's hungry. He wants a peach."

Itachi gave her an odd look.

"You hate peaches."

"Yes, but your son likes them. Just like you do."

Itachi smirked and stood up.

"Stay in bed. I'll go get it for you."

She smiled and he left the room to go to the kitchen. Sasuke sat at the table. When Itachi walked in, he raised his eye brow.

"Sakura's hungry," he explained.

Sasuke smiled.

"You're on speaking terms again."

"Hn."

"I'm glad. I was starting to wonder if you were going to be there when she gives birth to your son."

Itachi grabbed a peach out of the basket and sighed.

"I need you to do me a favor, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha blinked and nodded.

"Anything."

"Madara is preparing an attack. He's already too far in to change his plans. I want you to take Sakura and run. Go home."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"To Konoha?"

Itachi nodded.

"To Konoha."

Sasuke nodded.

"Pack tomorrow. I'll make sure Sakura gets some sleep tomorrow afternoon. I want you to take her as soon as everyone is in bed. Use the underground passage that leads to the Valley of the End. That should give you enough time to get to Konoha before anyone knows you're gone and warn the Hokage. I will make sure to send one of my ravens if something happens. I know Sakura won't be able to run much because of the baby, but push her to go as fast as possible."

He nodded to his brother again.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay behind until Akatuski is defeated to feed you information. When we attack Konoha I'll send word ahead of time and I'll help you. But for now, I need to get Sakura this peach."

Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be ready."

"Sakura should have things in Konoha. She's still MIA, but not a rogue yet. Take care of our family, Sasuke."

"Until you get home. I promise."

Itachi nodded and went to see to Sakura.

-X-

Sakura woke the next afternoon with Itachi in bed with her. She smiled at his sleeping form and kissed his lips. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura-chan."

He nibbled on her neck and she moaned. He pulled away and sighed.

"Sasuke's leaving, Sakura. And you're going with him."

She sat up carefully.

"W-what?"

"I'm sending you and Sasuke back to Konoha to set up for Akatsuki's end. I will not let Madara get his hands on you, or Konoha, or our babies."

"Itachi, we only have one child."

He smirked against her neck.

"For now."

She looked at him in shock.

"Itachi, is that your way of proposing?"

"It is my way of proposing to being engaged at some point. Even if you don't marry me, I will have you, Sakura, and we will have many, many children. You forget, Sasuke and I have an entire clan to repopulate."

She blushed.

"Oh my..."

He chuckled.

"I plan to be with you for a very, very long time. Go to Konoha and prepare a home for our family, Sakura. You won't be alone. Sasuke will be there to help and protect you."

She nodded. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Good girl. Now, let's get you some food, then you much rest some more. I noticed your ankles were extremely swollen last night."

She sighed and did not argue with him.

-X-

"Sakura, it's time."

Sasuke took his unofficial sister's bag as she hugged and kissed his brother.

"Be safe," she begged.

"I promise. You do the same."

Itachi hugged his brother.

"Make sure no one sees you. You can't afford to be ambushed on your way to Konoha."

Sasuke smirked.

"Do you forget who I am? I'll take care of us, Nee-san. You just worry about yourself and getting back to us in one piece."

"Hai."

Sakura and Sasuke ran through the tunnel that would bring them closer to their home and sighed when they finally found the opened valley.

"It's a new moon tonight."

Sasuke nodded.

"It's a new cycle, a new beginning. Let's get home, Sakura. I'm sure Naruto is very upset with us."

She smiled.

"Believe it."

They both laughed before they ran together towards Konoha.

Home.


	9. Arrival

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! I was having one hell of a writer's block and didn't want to force it. When I do that, it turns out REALLY crappy. I hope this meets your expectations.**

**+R&R PLEASE!**

They neared Konoha and were met by ANBU. One stepped out and whispered Sakura's name. She smiled and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Blue Jay-kun," she said his ANBU name instead of using his given name.

"And you brought Uchiha. Naurto will be very pleased. I'm not so sure about the Hokage, though. Sakura, please say you just got REALLY fat?"

She glarred at him.

"Did you call me fat?"

"Sakura-chan! You are still a bundle of youthful beauty! And the chubby-ness gives you a youthful glow!"

Sakura laughed.

"Thank you, Turtle-kun."

"I'm sorry to interupt the happy reunion, but Sakura has been running for 6 hours strait and IS hugely pregnant, so if we could get her to the Hokage so she can get off her feet?" Sasuke suggested.

Sakura giggled.

"Over protective as always, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked.

"Che, right. It's totally not normal to worry about your little sister, especially when she is six weeks from delivering a baby."

"Uchiha-san is right. We should get Hag off her feet."

Sasuke's eye brow twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Sasuke, it's okay. It's complicated, but completely normal. I missed you too, Artist-kun."

Said ANBU nodded.

"Come on. I'll carry you. Just like old times."

She smiled and held her arms out to the older boy.

"Thank you, Artist-kun."

"Sure, Hag."

-X-

"There better be a good reason for waking- SAKURA_CHAN! MY BABY!"

Tsunadae cried and hugged Sakura tightly after Sai set her down.

"Mama, I missed you."

"Oh Kami, I was worried about you! And look at you! Tell me that Uchiha brat didn't do this to you!"

Sasuke snorted.

"As if."

"Why would you not give Sakura-chan children, Sasuke-kun! She is a beautiful flower of youth and is-"

"Tell me, would you do your sister, Neji?" he asked.

Neji scrunched up his nose.

"Didn't think so. Explain to your teammate why I said 'as if' before he tries to use the lotus on me."

Neji calmed the enraged Lee down while Sai made sure Sakura didn't fall over.

"We have so much to talk about, Shishou."

She nodded.

"Come in my office, Sakura. Sai, go get your teammate. I'm sure he'll be happy to see these two back. I'm glad you're back, Sakura. We almost had to put a new shinobi on your team, and Naruto does not get along with her very well at all."

"Who?"

"She's new to the village. You should know her, Sasuke. Her name is Karin."

Sasuke's eyes glassed over.

"You know why she's in the village, Sasuke."

He nodded and Sakura looked at him, confused.

"Karin was one of my underlings in Sound. We... made a mistake, and now, well-"

"Lady Tsunade, we- oh my kami! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke caught the woman as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Karin, where is he?"

"Ino Yaminaka is watching him. I have the night security shift here at the tower and she was one of my first friends here in Konoha."

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Karin. Karin, I'd like you to meet Sakura. She will be the temporary head of our clan in six weeks."

"Nani? I thought you were-"

"My brother is the official leader of our clan."

Tsunade gave Sasuke a look.

"Sasuke, you have every right to claim the title of- wait. Sakura?"

I bit my lip. Sasuke sighed and explained. Tsunade's face hardened.

"You do understand that if hew were to come back, he would stand trial for this unless he had proof."

"I do believe he has his mission scroll from then in his possession. I will send for it first thing in the morning when I tell him we arrived without incident. He will be very worried about his girlfriend and his son."

"What did he-"

"SAKURA_CHAN! SASUKE_KUN!"

Naruto hugged the both of them, still in his Boxers and a long t-shirt. Most likely one of Jaraiya's old shirts. Hinata followed behind with Sai. She smiled when she saw Naruto with his teammates. Sakura smiled and hugged her.

"You two finally got together."

She blushed. Sakura laughed.

"And look! You're pregnant too!"

Hinata blushed deeper and nodded happily.

"When are you due, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm having a son in 6 weeks now."

Tsunade stopped mid-sentence with her concersation with Sasuke and glared at me. Hinata gasped.

"Sakura-chan! You could go into labor at any moment! You should sit down!"

"It's fine. If I sit down I'll start cramping in my legs. I need to let my muscles adjust first."

She nodded.

"Well, seeing as everyone in Team 7 is here, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Karin, you are all free to leave.

Karin said she had to go get Him, whoever that was, and kissed Sasuke's cheek before walking off.

"Lee, Neji, I'm sorry about knocking you out. I couldn't-"

"I understand, Sakura-chan. I am only glad that you were not forced to kill us."

Lee agreed.

"I ran 10,000 laps around Konoha as retribution for not being as youthful as my beautiful flower of youth! And I shall run again for not finding you afterwards!"

"That's okay, Lee. Really, it's no big-"

"15,000 laps it is! Forgive my un-youthfulness, Sakura-chan!"

With that he ran off. Neji sighed and followed.

"Hinata, you can leave if you want to," Naruto said.

She nodded.

"I'll be at home. There's some things I want to give to Sakura-chan for her baby. I got so many things for boys at the baby shower my family had for me, even though I said it was a girl plenty of times. Ja ne, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!"

They waved and Kakashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Yo."

"You're late!" Tsunade and Naruto yelled.

"Sorry about that. I heard Sasuke and Sakura were back and had to get these."

They each received a bracelet, with identical beads on them.

"We all have one now, ja!" Naruto cheered, holding his wrist and Kakashi's out.

Sai also showed his bracelet to them. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you, Best Friend."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Hag. I need to come up with a nick name for your boy toy if we're going to be friends. Will you help me?"

"Of course, but you wan to be extra careful, okay? I don't think a name like 'Hag' or 'Teme' or 'Dickless' would grow on him like it did us."

"Ne, who's Teme?" Sasuke asked.

No one said anything, then he growled.

"I blame you, Naruto. You re so dead."

"Bring it, Teme! I'll beat you to a pulp! Believe it!"

"Oh I believe it, Dobe. Believe it that you're a baka and an idiot."

"Guys, come on-ah!"

Sasuke and Naruto were by her side instantly as she almost fell to her knees.

"I'm fine, just the baby kicking. His new favorite toy seems to be my kidneys."

"Sasuke, take Sakura to her parent's house. I'm sure they'll be happy to let the two of you stay the night. You both need rest. Come by the tower at noon tomorrow."

"Hai."


	10. AuThOr'S nOtE

**I remember in the third grade at recess. We were all in our classroom playing tic-tac-toe or marbles or jacks and our teacher was watching the news. I didn't hear what the reporter was saying, but a tower behind her was smoking like it was on fire. She stopped mid-sentence when a plane flew overhead and crashed into the tower next to the burning one. I thought it was a movie or something until I got home that afternoon and my fahter, who never came out of his room, was sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching the same thing. I asked him what happened and he said that some bad people had hurt a lot of people in New York. I think that's the only time I remember my dad not being high since I was 5.**

**Please remember 9/11 and pray for the families who lost loved ones nine years ago today.**


	11. Contractions

Her parents were more then happy to see them, even if there only child was pregnant. Her dad cried even more then her mother. He was a transport agent for ninja supplies between Konoha and Suna.

Sakura slept in her old room and Sasuke took the guest's room. They didn't sleep long, though. Sakura started screaming in her sleep and Sasuke was the first to her side. Her parents came soon after to see their daughter crying into Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"You'll be okay, Sakura. I'm here."

"But 'Tachi-kun's not."

Sasuke sighed. They both knew today would be like this.

"He'll be home soon, Sakura-chan. Don't think about it. I won't let anything happen, Sakura. You know this."

She nodded. Her mom sat on the bed next to her and Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to go get her a peach. It seemed to work with Itachi."

Sasuke winked at his sister and she giggled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Once he left, her parents started talking.

"Sasuke isn't the father, is he?"

Sakura shook her ehad.

"No. He's the uncle."

They both gasped and Sakura explained to them what happened. They were shocked, yet not surprised.

"Itachi was such a nice boy. It shocked the hell out of me when word spread of what had happened. I'm glad to see there was a reasonable explanation for it all. And I'm not surprised. He was one of the few Uchihas who didn't act like they were Gods. If he's anything like he used to be, you've got quite a man wrapped around your finger, Sakura."

She smiled and hugged her father. Sasuke returned with her peach and she took a bite of it before spitting it out.

"Yuck! Gross! I guess my craving went away."

"My cravings did that the day before I gave birth to you. Maybe it's getting close to your time, Dear," her mother suggested.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'll go see Tsunade when I wake up, I promise. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan. If you don't mind, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I want to stay in here with Sakura until she wakes up. In case she has another nightmare."

"Of course, Sasuke. We'll leave you two alone now."

After her parents left they both lay on her bed with Sakura against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You never completely explained about Karin, though I think I get the basic gist of it. You have a kid with her?"

He nodded.

"He's almost two now. I haven't seen him in almost a year. His name is Yakari."

(a/n: pronounced Yaw-kaw-ree, dee if you use a japanese accent when you say his name)

"When are you going to go see them?"

"When we get up. Yakari will probably still be as Ino's until after Karin gets some sleep since she works the night shift."

Sakura nodded.

"I'd like to meet him sometime."

Sasuke smiled.

"Of course you will. He's your nephew."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Imouto-chan."

-X-

Karin was picking up her son from the flower shop when Sasuke and Sakura went there. Ino squealed and hugged Sakura tightly.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead! Then Tenten said you attacked her and-"

"I did, Ino. I'm going to apologize next time I see her. I already talked to Neji and Lee."

"So it's true! You WERE an Akatsuki member!"

"Well, I guess, technically, I still am. I didn't give Itachi my ring back, so, I guess that makes me and Sasuke members still, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Akatsuki is planning an attack on Konoha soon. Itachi is going to inform us when they are on their way."

"Wait a second. Sasuke-kun, I thought you were going to kill your brother? Didn't he kill your entire family?" Karin asked.

Again, Sasuke explained. Karin cried and hugged him carefully with their son between them. Sasuke smiled at the boy who looked up at him curiously.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Kin'a," he said," Daddy."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the boy's cheek.

"That's right. I'm Daddy."

Sakura smiled at her brother and his son. The boy looked just like him, except with red hair. Ino smiled at the scene too and sighed.

"It seems Rookie 9 is going through a baby boom. Sasuke already has a kid, Sakura is about to pop, Hinata is 6 months along, Choji and I just found out that I'm pregnant, and even Tenten and Neji are having a baby! Not to mention Shikamaru is Amari's legal guardian and father now."

"Is that Kurenai's child?"

Ino nodded.

"She had a little girl. She had an infection and passed away shortly after. Since Shikamaru was the baby's god father, he had the choice to take the child or send it to the orphanage. Or course, he said it would be troublesome, but he took the baby. She's three months old now, and she's adorible. She looks just like Kurenei with Ami's hair and eyes. Shikamaru cried when the nurse brought her to him. He said if she ever touched a cigarette he was going to ground her for life."

Even Sasuke laughed.

"Hey! Since everyone's here now and Tsunade's not going to send anyone on missions so we can prepare for the upcoming battle against Akatsuki, we should get everyone together tonight! We'll make it like a family thing too!"

Ino ran off before anyone could say a word against it, talking about what had to be done beforehand. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura.

"Let's get you to Tsunade. You said you felt like you were having fake contractions this morning, right?"

Sakura nodded as Sasuke shifted the boy on his hip and walked with her and Karin to the Hokage.


	12. Birth and Death

"Get those kids to the mountain! Go! Sakura, what are you doing out her! I can't have a heavily pregnant woman fighting against the Akatsuki! Go with those kids and take care of the one inside you!"

"I can help, Shishou-"

"Are you wanting to get someone killed? Go! Now! That's an order!"

I growled and obeyed. I ran with the kids towards the mountain and one of the little girls tripped. The others kept running, even when she called for her onii-san to help her. I felt a pang in my chest and picked the child up.

"Come on. The Hokage said to go, so we gotta go. Okay?"

She nodded and held my hand as we ran to were Iruka was standing guard. He let us in and Ino immediately looked me over.

"Sakura, you have a fever."

"It's from running. I'll be okay-"

I heard a splash and felt my legs get wet as the liquid dropped from between my legs. Ino gasped and called for assistance. I was quickly taken to a room away from the children, which had a bunch of older women in it.

The next 24 hours, our shinobi spent fighting for their lives on the battle field, and I spent it fighting for my life and the life of my first-born son. I was fully dialated, but the baby wasn't moving towards the birth channel. After 32 hours of labor, Ino sighed.

"This is going to hurt. I'm going to reach inside and see if I can pull him out."

A few of the women in the room held me down so that I wouldn't hurt myself or the baby when Ino did what had to be done. One lady held out a thick piece of leather for me to bite on while she did. I screamed through it, but after ten minutes or so, Ino pulled away with a bloody baby in her hands. She quickly cleared the airways and waited. When he didn't breath, she patted his back, trying to stimulate his lungs. When that didn't work, she was about to announce the child dead. One of the older ladies took the child from her and turned him over. She smacked his butt so hard that it could be heard in the hall way. After a moment, an angry cry pierced the silent room. A few ladies sighed in relief, and others cheered and thanked Kami. I just cried while Ino cleaned him and handed him to me.

"Hello there, Henjichou."

Ino laughed.

"Accidental Butterfly?"

I nodded.

"He is a new beginning. Not only for me, but for his father. We never entended..."

She smiled.

"I know, Sakura. I'm glad. Congradulations."

I smiled.

"Yeah. You're next."

She turned pale and I laughed.

"I'm so tired, Ino. Can I sleep yet?"

"Sure, Sakura. Sleep all you want."

-X-

Tsunade came in, smiling tiredly.

"I see we have a new addition to the Uchiha clan. Congradulations."

"Where's Itachi? And Sasuke and Naruto?"

She then frowned. My heart skipped.

"We lost many shinobi, but we came out victorious. Madara is dead. Naruto and Itachi are in the hospital area looking over Sasuke with Karin and their son. Sakura, he's barely hanging on. He won't last much longer."

My world started to crumble. I imagined I was in a pitch black room, and I saw everyone I loved around me. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, and everything shattered.

"I... I want to see him. Please, Shishou, I need to see him."

She helped me up and Ino held my son. Tsunade helped me to the hospital area and I knelt next to Itachi on Sasuke's left side.

"Sakura-chan. You... made it... you look bad..."

I smiled sadely at him.

"I spent 32 hours in labor. Ino had to... do some unpleasant things to get the baby out. He's a healthy baby boy, and stubborn as all hell. He's just like you."

He chuckled weakly.

"Watch over Karin ...for me. She's pregnant again. I'm... sorry I won't be here... for the birth..."

"Sasuke-kun, don't say that. Please. I don't think I can live without you. You are everything to me, Sasuke. Oh God, i love you," she cried.

"You'll be okay... and I'll be watching over you... I love you too. Itachi... don't be afraid to love them. Sakura will take... good care of you, so you... protect her and your son... brother... I'm sorry-"

You do not need to waist your time on that. I know, Sasuke."

He nodded and gasped.

"Damn... Naruto, I'm sorry I can't be there... to see you become Hokage..."

"It's okay, Teme. I know you'll be watching. Damn, now you've got me crying too. Teme."

Sasuke laughed softly.

"One more 't you ever... let go of Hinata... not for one second... you'll have to fight her father... but you have so many people... to help you... never underestimate... the power... of friendship... and love..."

Naruto sniffled and hugged him carefully.

"Of course not. How could I, when you're the first one who taught me that lesson? Ne, Teme, I won't forget."

Sasuke didn't blink, didn't move, as Naruto looked down at him. Naruto took one shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Karin and her sleeping son.

"He's gone."

**Really sad, I know. Please don't hurt me! **

**R&R please.**


	13. SeCoNd AuThOr'S nOtE

**Thank you to all of my devoted fans and reviewers. I'm sad to say it will be a while before I can update anything, so please, please, please, bare with me. I know you're waiting, but please wait a bit longer. Some things have come up and even when I have the time to write I get to where I can't THINK enough to write it right. I'm SoSoSoSo SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYY! I promise to update ASAP!**


	14. The Final Chapter

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. I spent almost eight months in the hospital then another six months trying to get my life straitened back up and SO could not even THINK about writing. I'm sorry to say that I'm rushing the ending of this story. I will TRY to come back and re-write this story later. Please understand. I hope you like this last chapter. GOMENASAI!**

****Epilogue: Three years later

Yakari smiled and laughed as he watched his younger brother cooing at the newest member of their family.

"Ne, Nii-san, isn't Tayuri-chan cute?" Sasuke asked for the one million and second time.

"Yes, Otouto. We all know you find Aniki amusing."

Sasu-chan pouted as his older brother and cousin laughed at him. Ever since his auntie Sakura had announced that she was having another baby, little Sasuke had been obsessed with the life that would soon join their world. He didn't care that his brother teased him or that his mother scolded him for playing with the baby when he was suppose to be training. The two-and-a-half year-old boy was more interested in those pretty blue-green eyes then anything in the world.

And Tayuri-chan was just as interested in him. She smiled and giggled every times he saw him. There was an unspoken and unexplained connection between the cousins that no one could ever understand.

"Henji-kun, your mom is almost ready. You and your cousins better get in place," his uncle Naruto said as he walked in with twins Mikona and Mitoko at his side. The two waved at their friends as their father picked up the three-month-old pink-haired cutie sitting with little Sasuke.

The boys rushed to their places as Naruto took his children and Tayuri to his wife, who was sitting in the front row of guests. Tayuri laughed and clapped when she saw her father standing before her, decked out in full ANBU Black-Ops uniform, minus his mask. He had stopped wearing his hair in a low ponytail when Henjichou was a baby _(he'd discovered his father's ponytail one day and decided to NEVER let go of it)_ and had begun wearing it in a high ponytail on top of his head _(he had refused to cut his hair off and Sakura had nearly bitten Ino's head off for suggesting that he cut it shorter like most shinobi do)_. Itachi stood there as the Seventh Hokage took his place next to the Head of ANBU Black Ops National Security Division A.

"Are you nervous?"

"Hn," the Uchiha replied.

Naruto chuckled.

"You shouldn't be. You and Sakura have been practically married since before you came back to Konoha. It's not like anything is changing other then her name. Well, that, and you get a break away from the kids."

Itachi nodded curtly. Naruto had been kind enough to reward the Shinobi's years of service, inside and outside of Konoha, by sending him and his new wife of a week-long vacation to the Land of Spring to visit one of their best couple's resorts, recommended by Queen Koyuki herself. He and his wife Hinata would be watching the two Uchiha children until their return.

"Thank you for that, Hokage-sama."

Naruto chuckled.

"Itachi, how many times do we have to go over this? You've called me Kyuubi, Vessel, Jinjouriki, Fox, Boy, Uzumaki, Lord Hokage, and Naruto-sama, but never have you referred to me casually. We are practically related. There's no need for formalities."

The Uchiha didn't answer. As much as he protested, Naruto had earned his title as Hokage, and Itachi would respect him by calling him Hokage-sama to make up for the years the man (once just a boy) had not slept for fear of dying by his very hands.

"We're ready to start," Shikamaru said as he appeared next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and everyone straitened up as the music began to play. Flutes, drums, and harps synchronized to play soft, beautiful music that seemed to flow around the wedding procession as they came down the street in front of the Hokage Mountain. Itachi's eyes widened as his son and nephew sat down in the front row at the same time his soon-to-be wife stepped out of the norimono that had carried her from the Hokage Tower to the wedding ceremony. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her short hair had been placed in little curls that poofed up around the small white band that held her hair back. The train was attached to the bottom of the band and flowed down her back all the way to the ground. Her dress fell off of her shoulders and left her back bare. The bodice of her dress pushed her breasts up, not that they needed it after two kids, and curved into a V in the front. From there her dress skirt tapered off, trailing longer in the back then it was in the front, leaving her feet and the bottom half of her shins exposed. Her shoes were raised flats with little white roses on to. Her toes were exposed and were painted a very light pink. Those, her hair, and her jade-green eyes were the only color other then white on her body. she smiled when she looked up and saw her soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle, dressed in his formal ANBU Black Ops uniform. His normal smirk had been replaced by a relaxed smile the moment he'd seen her step out of the japanese-style sedan.

She walked almost painfully slowly down the aisle to her beloved, and the vows went by without either of them recollecting any of their words other then the ones they had waited for years to hear.

"Do you, Uchiha Itachi, take this kunoichi, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," he stated with confidence for everyone to hear.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take this shinobi, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the Fourth Hokage and all the Hokages before her, and by Kami, I now pronounce you, Shinobi and Kunoichi, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Itachi snorted.

"As if I need permission to kiss what has always been mine."

Everyone cheered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her passionately in front of the entire village.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Henji murmured, watching as everone cheered for his parents, "it's not like anything's really different now."

"Your parents went through a lot to be together," a familiar, masked man said from behind the two boys.

"What do you mean, Jiijii?" Henji asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call their story a fairytale."

He looked up at the two beaming lovers and chuckled.

"No, definitely not a fairytale love story."

**-The End**

**... for now.**


End file.
